


Thinking Out Loud

by bettysofia



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Facials, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysofia/pseuds/bettysofia
Summary: Erik thinks very loudly. So it's not Charles' fault that he catches some of those thoughts. Thoughts about what Erik really wants to do to Charles. And to his mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've marked this as "Underage" to be on the safe side. Both characters are high school seniors.

Erik always thinks so loudly. Usually Charles is able to block out most thoughts swirling around him but Erik's always manage to slip through his defences. He actually tries very hard not to listen in to people's thoughts. It's wrong and he knows it; he does have moral standards.

 

But Erik's mind is just such a stong and bright beacon that he can't help but notice it. And the thoughs that reach him never fail to make his cheeks flush red and his cock twich with intense interest.

 

He has known for a while now that Erik is attracted to him. Since about the first week of senior year when he caught the first fleeting glance of one of Erik's fantasies. The image of himself, eyes impossibly large and much bluer than they probably are, with his lips stretched around a thick cock. That one nearly made him walk into a door. And after that it kept happening. He would catch Erik looking at him and then the inevitable images would pop up.

 

It is nearing the end of their AP English class and Charles hasn't been able to focus for a sinlge second on Ms Frost's lesson. Because Erik has been using the time to finely tune one of his favorite fantasies. The one where he moans and grunts and then Charles has a face full of sticky, white semen.

 

It is all he can do not to come in his pants. He has caught glimpses of that fantasy before but never this vividly. Erik must be thinking about it very hard.

 

The bell rings and the sound of papers shuffling and chairs scraping the floor fills the room and Charles hurries to collect his things and leave. He follows close behind Erik because even though it makes it hard for him to breathe he wants to watch him. Watch as Erik stalks the hallway like a jungle cat on the prowl.

 

He is only a few steps behind Erik, both on their way to the same class, and he can still feel a few whisps of Erik's thoughs lingering on the image of Charles' face covered in cum. He knows that he is blushing from his hairline down to the tips of his fingers. He should pull his shields even tighter around his own mind; work harder at keeping Erik's thoughts out of his head. But the temptation is too much. He has been wanking furiously to his very own images of Erik for years and knowing that Erik thinks about him the same way makes it even sweeter.

 

It is silly, really. He is attracted to Erik and he knows that Erik is attracted to him. He should just do something about it. Ask Erik out on a date or something. Or like maul him in the middle of the hallway on their way to Physics.

 

That thought is like a light flicking on above Charles' head at the same time as a tiny devil lands on his shoulder. Perhaps he should skip asking for a date alltogether and just go straight for the fantasy part.

 

Just as the thought crosses his mind he notices Erik pulling the door to one of the boys' toilets open and he makes his decision in a split-second. Brushing his fingers against his temple as discreetly as he can he freezes everything. Just for the briefest moment so that he has time to slip in after Erik. No one will notice a thing.

 

Well, except for Erik.

 

“What the.... fuck?” Erik exclaims, startled, as he whirls around. “Charles?”

 

“Erik,” Charles says quickly, “Please don't kick me out. Not yet at least. I need to talk to you.”

 

“What are you doing here?”Erik asks, obviously still more surprised than angry.

 

“Well, I saw you going in here and I knew I needed to talk to you in private so... here I am.”

 

Erik crosses his arms. Charles' gaze drops to watch the soft fabric of Erik's t-shirt pull tight across his chest. “I could just drag you out of here by the spare change in your pockets,” Erik says, “but sure, what did you want to talk about?”

 

“Us,” Charles says keeping his voice steady despite all his nerves tingling.

 

Erik doesn't respond but his eyes grow wider with interest and there's a definite sense of anticipation suddenly brightening his mind.

 

It is time to dive in. “I like you,” Charles starts, feeling bolder and bolder. “I'm attracted to you and I know you're attracted to me too. Sometimes thoughts... they slip through my defences. And I've heard some of your thoughts... About me.”

 

“You're listening in?!” Erik asks and now he does seem pissed.

 

“No. YOU are thinking very loudly,” Charles counters. “And you're thinking about me and concetrating on me and my shields can't hold everything out. It's not like it's my fault that you're thinking about me sucking you off!”

 

“Wow,” Erik breathes out. “You heard that? I thought I was being so quiet. I thought I was shielding it.”

 

“Nope, came straight through.”

 

There's a look in Erik's eyes at that. Charles isn't the best at reading looks but this he would guess is impressed. Awed even. And maybe a little horny.

 

“You really are THAT powerful,” Erik says slowly. “I assumed, but I didn't know...”

 

Not even his telepaphy can pepare Charles for Erik's next move. Instead he is stunned for several seconds as firm lips close over his and long fingers grab at his waist.

 

_You're not angry?_

 

The answering voice, very clearly projected – Erik must have practiced a lot, sounds excited. _No. You're super powerful. I like that. It's hot._

 

Well, who is Charles to complain? He lets his own hands snake around Erik's waist and settle just above his ass. He sinks into the kiss; Erik's lips are warm and demanding and it doesn't take long before his tongue is running along the seam of Charles' mouth and begging for entrance. Something that Charles is more than happy to grant him.

 

Erik's hands are large on Charles' hips and his tongue is warm and wet and skillful and Charles can feel himself melting and melting. Soon he will be nothing but a puddle of aroused goo on the floor. That thought makes something heat up inside him. It makes the images of Erik's fantasy bubble up to the surface.

 

He presses his body closer to Erik's, their tongues still tangling wetly together, and he can feel the hard length of Erik's cock against his thigh. He feels giddy and bold and without another word he slides his hand between them and gropes Erik through his jeans.

 

The sound Erik makes is delicious and needy and encouraging all in one. And as if by magic, Erik's power pops the buttons on his fly and allows Charles better access. He feels huge in Charles' hand. It's such a sureal situation that he nearly starts laughing as he thinks that yes the images he has caught from Erik are indeed entirely true.

 

Excitement – his and Erik's – is thrumming through the small space. His own dick is straining against the front of his trousers. Not for much longer though. Erik is just as eager and only a few moments later he can feel his fly unzip itself.

 

Erik smiles that wicked smile, the one that makes him look equal parts dangerous predator and eager puppy, and his eyes light up. He works his mouth down Charles' neck, sucking just below his pulse point, and one hand spreads across his groin and squeezes.

 

Charles wants to shout. He wants to do everything. He wants to do every single fantasy he has ever caught from Erik's mind. All at the same time. He pulls back and looks up at Erik. Erik's face is flushed and his hair messy.

 

Charles bites his lip, eyes flicking down to Erik's crotch and back up again.

 

_Can I?_

 

Erik's voice wavers when he answers. _Ye- yeah. Charles. Yes._

 

Erik's skin is warm and his pubic hair soft against Charles' palm. His cock is a heavy weight in his hand. He drags his hand up Erik's length slowly, revelling in the feel of velvet covering steel.

 

Erik makes a soft grunt and his mind radiates the barest hint of discomfort. So Charles pulls his hand back and licks his palm, making sure to make it look extra dirty. For his efforts he gets a little whine and Erik's hand pushing at his boxers and pushing them down.

 

Their lips clash together again. The kisses are fast and messy as they sloppily jerk each other off. And it is just the two of them, their mingled hard breaths, moans and grunts, and the sound of skin sliding against skin. Both working the other closer and closer to the glorious edge.

 

Charles' legs start to shake and Erik uses the hand he doesn't have wrapped around Charles' cock to push him against the door. He can feel both of their minds starting to unravel. Erik's mind is tinted bright red and he mewls louder and louder with each stroke of Charles' hand.

 

Legs still shaking Charles drops to his knees. Looking up at Erik under long lashes, he smiles and licks his lips. Erik's mind sparkles.

 

“I want you to come on me.” His voice is shaking as much as his limbs. “Like you did in your mind.”

 

“Oh Go-od.” Erik says, voice cracking. He closes his fist around his cock and jerks and Charles watches. He doesn't want to miss a single twitch of his hand or how Erik's dark red cockhead peeks out from his firm grip. He is transfixed as he watches and frantically tugs on his own cock.

 

It lasts for a second before Erik's entire body tenses and his orgasm explodes in his mind. Thick jets of sticky, white come splash across his face. The intensity of Erik's climax and the bright burning pleasure in his mind spurs on Charles' own orgasm and he comes all over his fingers with a muffled, drawn-out groan.

 

His legs are still shaking when he gets up and Erik has to reach out and steady him. Smiling widely Erik smooths a thumb over Charles' cheek.

 

“You got a little something,” he says, smug smile still in place as he grabs a wad of tissues and carefully cleans Charles' face.

 

He takes a deep breath and tosses the tissues in the trash before looking back at Charles. “That was - “

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, do you want to go grab some coffee or something?” Erik asks, looking hopeful and adorable and Charles wants to grab him and never let go.

 

“Class started ten minutes ago,” he answers, smiling a small smile.

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“No.”

 

Erik laughs. “Let's go then,” he says, wrapping an arm around Charles' waist and turning the lock with a flick of his wrist, as he stears them out and towards the parking lot and their very first date.

 

Well, technically maybe their second date.

 


End file.
